Her Secret
by shupershuet
Summary: Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts as a 7th year and head girl. She also brings a new secret. And the only person willing to find out is a certain Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Secret**

One summer is all it takes for a tragedy to happen.

_Chapter 1_

**_Onboard The Hogwarts Express _**

Hermione entered platform 9 3/4 promptly and steadily gazed at her surroundings. First years, who seemed to shrink year by year, appeared overly frightened at the prospect of attending Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts_. How unusual it would seem this year at Hogwarts as a different kind of burden was now held on her shoulders. The same burden that also held her in a state of denial, anger, and sadness. How was it possible that in one summer, everything could suddenly change? This was a question Hermione had asked herself everyday and everyday; she was unable to seek an answer.

How would her best friends, Harry and Ron react? How would she be able to concentrate on her studies? How would she cope? Many questions plagued Hermione's mind as she gathered all her might and pushed her trunk onto Hogwarts Express. She started to look for the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment as Professor McGonagall had instructed her to in the letter. She couldn't help but smile at the one thing that seemed to make her happy; the fact that she had made Head Girl.

Many people stared at her as she strolled along the compartments with her trunk. She was an odd sight, Hermione was. She had noticeable bags under her big brown eyes, pale, white skin; and she was also very skinny. (The clothes she was wearing seemed a bit too big for her.) It appeared like the only similar thing that the new Hermione and the old Hermione had in common was (ahem) her bushy brown hair. I guess you could say she looked like a starving beaver.

Hermione swallowed some bile that had risen up her throat and in her mouth. It tasted bitter and disgusting, like rotten toenails. Her nervousness was getting to her as she stood outside the Heads' compartment and knocked on the door. No response. She turned the door knob and entered. Relief washed over her as there was no one in it.

She settled Crookshanks's cage onto the seat and proceeded to lift her trunk into the other compartment above the seats. She had much difficulty in doing so and nearly gave up if it wasn't for the two strong hands that helped her.

"Thanks." She whispered, breathlessly. _Is this the Head boy?_ Hermione thought at the same time feeling a sudden tight knot in her stomach.

When Hermione turned to face her helper, an expression of disbelief was clearly written on her face.

_'Malfoy!' _


	2. Chapter 2

'I wonder who made head girl', Draco thought as he headed to the heads compartment onboard the Hogwarts Express. He had almost missed the train and the 'stupid house elves" were the ones to blame. It seemed that they had been protesting against the act of slave labour they had to endure at Malfoy Manor. As a result, none of the house elves had woke him up, like they always had. Instead, he had woken up by himself, and only ½ hour before The Hogwarts Express left for Hogwarts.

He quckly ran through the wall of platform 9 3/4 at the moment the whistle blew...and he ran even quicker into the train when he realized everyone had already settled inside.

"Bloody Granger and her idiotic SPEW' Draco spat along the compartments causing several first years to cringe in fear. It was no doubt that Hermione's society had been influencing a lot of house elves.

How I'd like to give her a piece of my mind when I see her, he thought, not realizing he would be seeing her sooner than he had expected.

Draco heard a sound similar to that of a grunt as he stood with his trunk outside the heads compartment while holding the doorknob. Upon entering, he discovered a girl (he was sure he had never seen before) trying to lift her trunk onto the mini compartment.

After a moment or two of sheer amusement, he willingly decided to help her. He took her trunk from behind her and lifted it with ease.

She had the most delicious scent he had ever smelled. It was of loveliest lavender.

'MALFOY!' He heard her say when she turned around, a look of sheer confusement and disbelief evident on her face.

_Her face_. _Her skin…_pale and white reminded him of a ghost that once before haunted his very dreams. He also wondered whether she had only stayed indoors the whole summer. The dark circles under her eyes also made her seem like she had not slept in days! As he looked her up and down, he couldn't help but pity this girl, whoever she was. She was made up of skin and bones and looked more dead, rather than alive.

Wait….did I hear correctly? Did she just call me Malfoy? Do I know her? Im certain I have never seen this girl before…and then Draco stopped and starred into the deep brown depths of her eyes. Her eyes! That's Bloody Granger!

'Granger? What are you doing _here?_'

'The question is, Malfoy, what are YOU doing here?"

Suddenly, the door of the compartment opened and Professor McGonnagall emerged, her shoes creating thuds as they collided with the floor. She had a smile on her face and her hair was in a perfect bun, as always.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I expect that things are in order?"

"yes, professor." Said Hermione and Draco at the same time. And then proceeded to glare at each other.

" Well then. I shall discuss your respectable head girl and head boy duties. First of all, both of you are required to direct a meeting with the prefects in about two hours time. You shall discuss duties and what not among them. This should help." Said Professor Mcgonnagall handing Draco and Hermione each, a few parcements containing details about head duties.

" Well then..I shall be going now. I expect you two to be responsible. Good luck!" Professor Mcgonnagall said, while giving them a two thumbs up and left the compartment."


End file.
